legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 August 2015
06:53 ok c u in about 20 minutes. 07:20 Been 30... 07:23 Hey Kirby :D 07:23 Waiting for Fusion 07:24 Still have room on the team we are planning if ur bored :P 07:35 Hallo =3 07:36 good news :D 07:36 I found a new PC Charger :D 07:36 and I'm getting a new PC in the beginning of Sept :D 07:37 Hey :D 07:41 pressed 'Shut Down' accidentally O.o 07:41 :P 07:42 Doing LC :P 07:42 with fusion and? :P 07:42 and level? :P 07:42 mystery 07:42 and denim 07:42 1 :p 07:42 XD 07:42 good luck XD 07:45 We glitched it :P 07:46 So we have to restart -_- 07:46 :P 07:46 XD 07:50 orange, a question, for evil knight's last upgrade, more damage after special or less timer for special after every hit? :P 07:51 Hmm 07:51 That's hard :P 07:52 so...? :P 07:53 probably specialist ;) 07:53 gonna do a solo run to test out evil knight and ninja :P 07:53 ok, 1 for specialist, need 2 more at least to decide then :P 07:55 lol Ok :p 07:55 I think I have a good shadow combo XD 07:56 egyptian special + ninja special + evil knight to attack :P 07:57 Disco diva egyptian warrior evil knight special ftw :D 07:58 I know, but if an element already has an AoE DoT fig, I don't put disco :P 07:58 :P I do :p 07:59 I prefer one AoE, one striker and one minifigure from that element that's good :P 08:01 OK I need to close chat, sorry :P 08:01 cya! XD 08:02 cya! 08:10 Hey Lav. >:D 08:10 Hey Sawy :P 08:11 for evil knight, for the last upgrade, more damage after special or less timer with every hit? :P 08:11 My instinct says more damage. :P 08:12 ok :P 08:12 damage it is XD 08:12 cus orange said timer, and you and purp said damage :P 08:12 :P 08:12 BTW What is a DoT fig? :P 08:13 Damage Over Time :P 08:13 Umm 08:13 like diva special etc :P 08:13 What's that? :P 08:13 Ohhh 08:13 Like AoE? 08:13 yeah AoE DoT :P 08:14 because Mr. gold's is an AoE but not a DoT :p 08:15 Can you count how many DoTs there are in nature? >:D 08:15 Forest Maiden :P 08:15 done :P 08:15 Sea captain... 08:15 And CSG. :P 08:16 And what you said. :P 08:16 sea captain yes, CSG no :P 08:16 CSG yes. :P 08:16 unless you're talking about normal :P 08:17 I am. :P 08:17 oh, then yes :P 08:17 I'm thinking about trying sea captain in lost... 08:17 Use his anchors to keep the enemies at bay... 08:18 use his special, then diva special then a striker? :P 08:18 Tomahawk would make a good distance striker. :P 08:19 yeah :P 08:19 tho one problem with him XD 08:19 if he's fighting a group near the middle guys in swamp brawl, his tomahawk would attack the middle guys :P 08:19 Yeah. :P 08:21 Maybe Lizard suit guy then? 08:22 yeah :P 08:22 you could say he's a ranged fig cus of his special very low timer :P 08:22 btw, in about more than a week, no more crashing and less lag O.O XD :D 08:23 Really? O_o 08:23 yeah, I'm getting a new PC :d 08:23 Yay! :D :D 08:23 so now no one will complain about my runs XD 08:23 :P 08:24 and it's good it's near monster trials, so I won't crash there and get smashed if it ends up being solo :P 08:24 btw, did I tell you of my Monster Trials plan? :P 08:24 No. :P 08:25 ok, school days, because I have school, I'll only farm for tickets, and in the weekends/holidays, I'll spend ALL the tickets in MT :P 08:25 Sounds good! :D :P 08:26 tho I'll prolly break that plan, because I wanna get those figs as fast as I can XD 08:26 :P 08:26 Fusion crashed :S 08:26 Hi! :D 08:26 Hey :D 08:26 Hey Orange :P 08:26 aww :/ 08:27 Golden Fusion? 08:27 Yep 08:27 yes, who else? XD 08:27 IDK. :P 08:27 trying to help her ;) 08:27 but she didn't understand what to do on volcano mayhem :S 08:27 Denim and mystery :P 08:27 What were you trying to tell her? 08:27 Umm 08:27 nothing 08:27 NOO SHE LEFT :O 08:28 Orange, the who else was to sawy, and dang it D: 08:28 :P 08:28 what level where you guys at? 08:30 Ello 08:30 Hey Spoky =3 08:30 Spooky* 08:30 No offense to Fusion if you see this in the chatlogs but I feel Fusion struggles with running in Candy Mayhem. :P 08:30 Hi Spooky. :) 08:30 ooh, a Gravity Falls fan :D 08:30 XD 08:30 Duh :P 08:30 Anyone on LMO?? 08:30 Can they ask Fusion if they want us to stop? 08:31 Im not in the game.... 08:31 I'll try to ask. :P 08:31 just now closed it XD 08:31 Who is that she your talking about? 08:31 orange, what level where you at? :P 08:31 Fusion, Golden Fusion Quark :P 08:31 It says Fusion is in Volcano Mayhem. :P 08:31 14 :P 08:32 why stop then? XD 08:32 How can it tell you where she is? 08:32 Chat command. :P 08:32 It's a safe one. 08:32 /who *insert middle name here* 08:32 She is still in our group NVM :P 08:32 XD 08:32 you're continuing together now? :P 08:33 Ahhh.... >:D 08:33 afk, dinner time :P 08:34 -Dramatic evil voice- MmmmmHAHAHAHAHA!!! Finally some one tells me that chat command! MMMMMHHAHAHAHAHA!!! 08:34 :P 08:34 SO that person doesnt have to be in your group for you to find him right? 08:35 O_O DINNER?! 08:35 what? it's 11:35pm here XD 08:35 XD 08:35 O_O It's 17:35 here O_O 08:35 ok, if you find this late for dinner here, it ain't :P 08:36 I have lunch at 6pm, breakfast at 12am and dinner at 11am-12pm :P 08:36 SO you dont sleep? 08:37 Or you sleep in daylight? 08:37 I sleep at 1am in holidays :P 08:37 :P 08:37 Your not very bad compared to... Frozen :P 08:37 wake up at around 10am :P 08:37 that's in holidays tho :P 08:37 for school, I sleep at 9pm and wake up at 5:45am XD 08:37 -Whispers in orange's ear- Hes joking right? 08:39 In holidays I wake up at whatever time I wake up and go to bed in 11-10pm 08:39 afk, dinner time for real now :P 08:39 Nope he isn't :P 08:39 Spooky you should see Frozen sometime :p 08:39 O_O 08:40 He sleeps around 4 :P 08:40 U_U 08:42 back :P 08:42 When did you say BRB? O_O 08:42 That was quick, I think busy with LC :P 08:42 Goodbye 08:42 I said afk :P 08:42 Spooky would freak out seeing my time taking a shower :P 08:42 XD 08:42 how much? 1 hour? :P 08:43 it takes me a max of 10 and min of 5 :p 08:43 brb, gonna switch chat from PC to iPad :P 08:44 Back :P 08:45 Prep = 1 min 08:45 shower = 1 min :p 08:45 1 min!?!? 08:45 XD 08:46 Do you just put water on all your body then leave? XD 08:46 I am efficient :P 08:47 And no lavoid -_- :P 08:47 XD 08:48 :P 08:49 My mom wouldn't beleive me so she also had to smell my hair and stuff :P 08:49 check between my toes 08:49 :P 08:49 :P 08:49 08:49 O_o :P 08:50 XD 08:52 That was a while ago :P 08:52 Lol. :P 08:54 Aloha! 08:54 Short visit 08:54 Hey SIM Card :P 08:55 Aloha! :D 08:55 Hi Sim! 08:58 What's up? Error: Invalid time.